reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
American Venom
American Venom is the final epilogue mission, as well as the final storyline mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview Sadie Adler hears that Micah Bell is alive somewhere. With the whereabouts of Cleet known in Strawberry the gang saddles up looking for revenge. Story Sadie, Charles, and John ride from Beecher's Hope to Strawberry, where they find Cleet. The trio threatens to hang him if he doesn't reveal Micah's whereabouts and, in the end, Cleet reveals that Micah and his gang are at Mount Hagen. John can then choose to hang Cleet or, otherwise, Cleet will be shot dead by Sadie. The three travel to Mount Hagen, but as they begin to ascend the mountain, Charles is shot in the shoulder by a sniper and wounded. Sadie and John take cover and fight their way up the mountain with Charles in tow. At some point during the journey up the mountain, a group of Micah's men ambush them, and Sadie is stabbed in the torso before getting saved when her attacker is shot by Charles. Afterwards, she tells John that she isn’t dying and merely needs to rest, prompting him to keep going. Almost immediately, John is confronted by Joe and two other members of Micah's Gang but, in a single moment, Joe and allies are gunned down by Marston, allowing the latter to continue on. Marston finally reaches Micah, and engages him in a gunfight after a short conversation. While the two men are in a deadlock with neither able to gain the upper hand, Sadie manages to flank Micah from behind and holds him at gunpoint, forcing him to surrender. Before anything else can happen, Dutch appears all of a sudden, which causes Sadie to let her guard down from being so surprised. Seeing his chance, Micah subdues Sadie and holds her hostage, putting one gun to her head and aiming the other at John. Dutch also points one of his guns at John, resulting in a Mexican standoff between the three. John begs Dutch to help him, saying that he always did his best for him in the gang. Dutch eventually shoots Micah in the chest and holsters his guns. Shocked, Micah then tries to shoot John and Dutch, but John is quicker and shoots Micah multiple times, gunning Micah down. Micah staggers for a few steps before collapsing dead in the snow. Afterwards, Dutch leaves, ignoring any attempt to thank him, allowing John and Sadie to find a massive fortune of gold left behind in the cabin, presumably all of the money from Blackwater. John, Sadie, and Charles ride back to the ranch, where they find Abigail and Jack. John tells her that it’s done, and the two finally get married. Charles and Sadie then depart, and are never seen again. Gold Medal Objectives * Help Sadie catch Cleet within 35 seconds. * Headshot the sniper who shoots Charles. * Complete with at least 85% accuracy. * Complete the mission without taking any health items. Deaths *Cleet - Either hanged by John or shot in the head by Sadie, after revealing Micah's whereabouts. *Joe - Killed by John Marston while attempting to impede his journey to Micah's location, immediately after Sadie and Charles are incapacitated. *Micah Bell - Jointly killed by Dutch van der Linde and John Marston, in revenge for betraying the original gang and ultimately causing Arthur's death. *Various members of Micah’s Gang - Killed by John, Sadie and Charles. Video walkthrough File:Red_Dead_Redemption_2_Ending_-_American_Venom_Gold_Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission 104 - American Venom Replay & Gold Medal Trivia * The dialogue when John, Charles and Sadie are riding will change depending on Arthur's honor. If Arthur had high honor, Charles will say "Arthur would not have wanted revenge". If Arthur had low honor, Charles will say "Revenge is something Arthur would have stood behind." * When approaching Micah, a rat will always be spawned in the area. * If Arthur went for the loot with his high honor intact in "Red Dead Redemption", John and his friends will approach Micah for the final confrontation and discover that Micah has a scar on his left eyelid from where Arthur had slashed out his left eye during the knife fight; Micah still calls John "Scarface", a retort that John throws back at him. * The "Endless Summer" achievement/trophy, earned upon completion of the main storyline, is a nod to the endgame chapter of another Rockstar game, Bully. * After the mission is over, John and Abigail are seen conversing on the hill looking over the ranch; this very hill is used as John, Abigail, and Uncle's graves years later. * Once John reaches the mountain, he will change into the Winter Cowboy outfit, including Arthur's hat, suggesting John consciously chose to wear it for the confrontation. * The music that plays during the final shooting section of this mission is a remix of the original main theme from the soundtrack of ''Red Dead Redemption''. * In the credits that play after this mission, during the sequences that feature Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham, one can notice that they are both wearing Pinkerton badges despite the fact that an in-game newspaper that can be read before this mission confirms Ross was recently appointed to the Bureau of Investigation and would therefore no longer be a part of the Pinkerton Detective Agency. This is likely a developer oversight. Trophies/Achievements Completing this mission, chapter and storyline contributes toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Navigation de:Amerikanisches_Gift ru:Американский яд Category:Redemption II Missions